Viaje a Transilvania
by NoahNeah
Summary: Drácula es un personaje ficticio. No existe. Es irreal.        Entonces, ¿en quién se basó Bram Stoker para crearlo?  Tras una discusión sin sentido sobre la existencia de los vampiros, los hermanos Namikaze deciden ir a Transilvania a comprobarlo.


N/A:  
>Bueno, bueno, bueno…<br>Para empezar, aviso: este es mi primer fic, por lo que espero que seáis crueles y me comentéis absolutamente todo lo que esté mal. ¡En serio! Si no es así, no veo otra forma de mejorar, por lo que a la hora de criticar, que nadie se corte.  
>Vale, ¿qué más…?<br>Oh, sí: Exacto, esta es la típica historia de vampiros, aun así tengo pensado hacerla algo diferente, aunque al principio no pueda parecerlo demasiado…  
>Y ahora los derechos:<br>Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.  
>Los personajes de Man a Katsura Hoshino.<br>Y el libro de Drácula fue escrito por Bram Stoker.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¡¿Viaje a dónde…?<strong>

Transilvania, Rumania  
>4:26 AM<p>

Hacía horas que el sol había desaparecido tras las grandes montañas que rodeaban el pueblo, dejándolo así sumergido en una casi completa oscuridad.  
>Entre tanto, en el castillo que custodiaba dicho pueblo, en una de las habitaciones más lujosas, se encontraban dos jóvenes, sentados de frente, cada uno en un sofá distinto.<br>La primera era una chica de unos dieciocho años aproximadamente, rubia, con el cabello largo hasta la cintura y de ojos grises, resaltados por el traje negro que llevaba puesto.  
>El otro chico tendría diecisiete años, era de cabello negro, acabado en punta por la nuca y con dos mechones a ambos lados de la cara. Sus ojos, tan oscuros como la noche, miraban entre impaciente y aburrido a la chica que tenía delante, la cual no había dejado de hablar desde que se habían sentado.<br>En un intento de distraerse, paseó la mirada por la estancia. Aunque esta estaba completamente oscura, sus ojos podían captar hasta el último detalle.  
>Las paredes, recubiertas por tablas de madera, con telas color rojo oscuro en la parte posterior, bordadas en oro, recreando el puro estilo medieval. El resto de espacio era rellenado por infinidad de cuadros, todos muy parecidos entre ellos.<br>El suelo, con una alfombra de igual color que las paredes. Pero, quitando los dos únicos sofás, ningún otro mueble decoraba la estancia.  
>La voz aguda de la chica le indicó que había hecho una pregunta, y se suponía que ahora debía de responder. Realmente, no sabía el porqué sus padres le obligaban a esto…<br>De pronto, ya cansado, el pelinegro se incorporó un poco en el sofá para después levantarse y acercarse lentamente a su "interlocutora".  
>La chica alzó el rostro curiosa cuando éste se plantó delante de ella, mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.<br>Lo último que vio antes de caer al suelo, fueron los ojos rojos del azabache, mirándola con prepotencia mientras le arrancaba con una mano el corazón.  
>Tras esto, el chico se encogió de hombros indiferente y se dirigió a la puerta de la sala. Pero antes de tocar el pomo, esta se abrió, dejando pasar así a otro chico, uno más alto aunque de igual apariencia.<br>Durante unos segundos, el recién llegado se dedicó a repasar con la mirada el estropicio que había montado el menor, incluyendo el cuerpo sin vida de la chica. Después, lo miró indignado.  
>—Otôto…—suspiró agotado mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente y cerraba los ojos—. Lo has vuelto a hacer, ¿se puede saber qué pasa contigo?<br>El nombrado volvió a encogerse de hombros.  
>—No dejaba de hablar…—se excusó éste mientras llevaba la mano todavía manchada a sus labios y comenzaba a lamer la sangre.<br>Y sin decir nada más, pasó por el lado de su hermano para perderse en la oscuridad permanente de los pasillos.  
>Itachi, el mayor, no tuvo otra que acercarse para limpiar y deshacerse del cuerpo… otra vez.<p>

* * *

><p>Londres, Reino Unido<br>3:45 PM  
>En esos momentos, en una de las más grandes y lujosas mansiones construidas en de Londres, un joven rubio de veintiún años, de cabello largo, recogido en una coleta, se encontraba trabajando en su biblioteca privada, rodeado de libros.<br>De pronto, paró de escribir para comparar documentos, y en ese momento, entró otro rubio en la sala, uno menor que él, de dieciséis años, aunque de igual color de ojos.  
>—¡Deidara-niisan'ttebayo! —lo llamó éste, con su habitual tono escandaloso.<br>—¡Naruto, por favor! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no grites cuando estoy trabajando? —reclamó el mayor mientras se giraba en la silla.  
>—Sí, lo siento —se excusó el rubio, llevándose una mano a la nuca—. Pero quería preguntarte algo. —explicó mientras se acercaba a él. Deidara pudo ver el libro que traía consigo.<br>«Drácula…», pensó.  
>—¿Ya lo has acabado?<br>—Sí, y tenía una pregunta. —dijo mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones más cercanos.  
>—¿Si?<br>—Realmente… Bueno… —pensó unos segundos antes de hablar—. ¡¿Es cierto que al final matan al vampiro? —preguntó finalmente.  
>Deidara cayó de la silla ante semejante grito.<br>—¡¿Quieres hacer el favor de aflojar un poco el volumen? —replicó con un dedo en el oído—. ¡¿Y qué pregunta es esa? Lo acabas de leer, ¿no?  
>—Sí, pero… —Naruto dudó antes de continuar—. Podría ser… que siga vivo, ¿verdad? —murmuró con cierto temor.<br>El mayor lo miró perplejo, sin decir una palabra. Segundos después, suspiró y volvió a sentarse para continuar con su trabajo.  
>—¡No me ignores'ttebayo! —exclamó el rubio, levantando los puños.<br>—Haber… —suspiró, girándose de nuevo con gesto cansado—. Escucha atentamente lo que voy a decir…—cuando el menor asintió, éste se dispuso a continuar—. Los vampiros, incluyendo todo tipo de seres sobrenaturales… ¡no existen!  
>Naruto se lo pensó un momento, para luego hablar, totalmente convencido:<br>—Sí, claro que existen.  
>—No, Naruto, no existen.<br>—Sí, claro que si —Volvió a replicar, esta vez levantándose del sillón—. Si no, ¿cómo es que existe este libro? —preguntó mientras señalaba la portada, donde aparecía la imagen del susodicho vampiro.  
>—Eso es solo un libro, una historia inventada, algo que no tiene absolutamente nada de real… ¿entiendes?<br>—Entiendo… Pero no me lo creo.  
>—¡Naruto! —Deidara volvió a mirarlo, esta vez con el ceño fruncido.<br>—¿Qué? Yo no me creo que no existan. Es más… Estoy seguro de que existen, además, hay fotos'ttebayo —sentenció el rubio mientras se disponía a salir de la habitación.  
>—¿Fotos? —El ojiazul se detuvo en la puerta y volvió a mirar al mayor para responderle:<br>—Sí, en Internet. Lo he mirado, y hay montones de fotos de drácula. ¡Y de su castillo! Está claro que sigue vivo… —murmuró con el ceño fruncido y gesto pensativo.  
>—Naruto… Escucha.<br>—¿Mm?  
>—¡Los vampiros no existen! —gritó fuera de si, mandando a volar al pobre rubio hasta la otra punta de la biblioteca.<br>Volvió a sentarse, pero ni tres segundos de tranquilidad tuvo…  
>—¡Está bien! ¡Entonces haremos una apuesta! —gritó Naruto, todavía desde el otro lado de la sala—. ¡Mandaremos a alguien para que lo compruebe!<br>Deidara, resignado, guardó todas sus cosas de trabajo y se levantó. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que tampoco podría trabajar a gusto.  
>—¿Comprobar qué? —preguntó mientras se disponía a salir.<br>—¡Que los vampiros existen! ¡Lo enviaremos a Transilvania, y cuando vuelva, nos lo confirmará!—exclamó totalmente convencido.  
>—Hmm… Está bien, pero yo tengo una idea mejor…<br>—¿Eh? Pues dila'ttebayo.  
>Deidara sonrió de lado.<br>—Nosotros seremos los que iremos, y ya de paso investigaremos un poco el lugar y haremos una visita a la familia. —Y tras decir esto, salió de la biblioteca, dejando a un Naruto con los ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

Tres horas más tarde…  
>—¡Nooooooo! ¡Quiero bajar, quiero bajar! ¡Deidara, suéltame'ttebayo!—gritaba cierto rubio, intentando soltarse de las cuerdas que lo ataban al asiento y salir corriendo antes de que el avión despegase.<br>—Venga, Naru, ¿no dijiste que querías demostrarme que los vampiros existen?—preguntó el mayor, sentado a su lado mientras leía una revista tranquilamente.  
>—¡Pero no así! ¡No así! ¡Yo no quiero ir allí! ¡No quiero morir tan joven!<br>—¿Sabes? Hay quien dice que Transilvania es tierra maldita—comentó Deidara mientras pasaba página.  
>—¡Azafata! ¡QUIERO BAJAR'TTEBAYO!—este último grito fue ahogado por el sonido del avión despegando.<p>

* * *

><p>Tras varias horas de viaje, el avión al fin se dignó a aterrizar.<br>Deidara golpeó levemente a su hermano, el cual se había quedado dormido "por casualidad" después de tomarse un refresco mezclado con somníferos.  
>Y ahora fue cuando Naruto se negó en redondo a bajar a "la tierra maldita".<br>—Venga, Naruto, era solo una broma… —volvió a decir Deidara mientras tiraba de sus pies.  
>—¡Seguro que es cierto! ¡Es la tierra donde vive Drácula, seguro que está maldita! —insistía el menor, todavía agarrado a la puerta exterior del avión, sin intenciones de soltarse.<br>—Naruto, estás molestando a la gente, así que ¡suéltate! —ordenó mientras tiraba todavía más fuerte de él.  
>—¡Que no! ¡Quiero volver a casa!<br>—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó uno de los guardas, el cual se había acercado al oír semejante escándalo.  
>—No, no es nada. Solo que… —Deidara al fin soltó al rubio—. ¿Me puede ayudar?<br>Tras varios intentos fallidos, al fin, entre Deidara, el guarda y tres pasajeros más, soltaron a Naruto y lo metieron en el coche.  
>—Muchas gracias, de verdad —El mayor hizo una reverencia y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Inmediatamente, el coche arrancó el motor y salió embalado hacia la carretera.<br>Al poco rato, Naruto al fin se calmó… tras tomarse otro refresco con sabor a somníferos, cortesía de Deidara.

* * *

><p>Transilvania, Rumania<br>8:13 PM  
>En el interior del castillo, un hombre paseaba de un lado a otro de la habitación. Tenía los brazos cruzados, y las manos cerradas en puño. Podía notarse a millas que en absoluto estaba contento. Al tiempo, una mujer de cabello negro y largo lo observaba intranquila, sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala con las piernas cruzadas, en un gesto indiferente.<br>—Fugaku, estate tranquilo, ¿quieres? —pidió ésta, cerrando los ojos, intentando no darle importancia al asunto.  
>—¿Calmarme? ¿Calmarme dices? —El hombre la miró enojado—. ¡¿Cómo quieres que me calme cuando tu hijo ha vuelto a matar a otra de sus prometidas? —exclamó éste indignado.<br>—¿Otôsan? —La voz del mayor de sus hijos lo hizo girarse.  
>—Itachi —continuó hablando, todavía utilizando el mismo tono enfadado—. ¿Dónde está el estúpido que tienes por hermano?<br>Al oír esto, el azabache frunció el ceño, aún así, señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza, haciéndole entender que su "querido hijo" ya venía.  
>Segundos después, la puerta se abrió, y el azabache menor pasó por ella con expresión seria.<br>—¿Me llamabas? —preguntó éste con reproche.  
>—¡¿Se puede saber qué demonios tienes en la cabeza? —vociferó Fugaku, haciendo que todos girasen a verlo—. ¡¿Tienes idea acaso de los problemas que nos estás causando; de todos los rumores que corren sobre nosotros?<br>—Hnm… Realmente… —empezó éste, encogiéndose de hombros—. No es algo que me importe —Y sin más, el mayor se acercó a él y le dio una fuerte bofetada; aún así, Sasuke ni se inmutó—. ¿Ya te has desahogado? —preguntó segundos después, con una pequeña sonrisa prepotente en los labios.  
>A éste le temblaron los puños de la rabia. Pero antes de que sucediese alguna desgracia, Itachi interfirió, colocándose entre los dos.<br>—Ey, venga. Ya vasta. ¿He de recordaros que sois familia?  
>—Tú no te metas, Itachi —replicó Fugaku, apartándolo del medio y dando un paso hacia su hijo menor—. Sasuke, te juro por mi apellido que estas me las pagarás.<br>—Sí, ya… ¿Has acabado?—murmuró éste como respuesta—. Porque si es así, me voy—tras decir esto, caminó tranquilamente hacia la puerta.  
>Cuando desapareció por ésta, el mayor de los Uchiha se sentó en el sofá, todavía alterado, mientras Mikoto lo observaba entre preocupada y molesta.<br>—Eh… —la voz de Itachi hizo que ambos se giraran—. Será mejor que vaya a hablar con él…  
>Un encogimiento de hombros fue la única respuesta que recibió. Rápidamente, se fue de la sala, intentando, en parte, huir del tenso ambiente que se había formado en ella.<p>

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto, en el pueblo…<br>Un coche acababa de aparcar en la entrada del pueblo, y ahora, un chico rubio de cabello largo intentaba arrancar a su hermano pequeño de la puerta… otra vez.  
>—¡Haz el favor de bajar de una vez, Naruto! —exclamaba éste, sin dejar de tirar de él.<br>—¡No, no, no! ¡No pienso pisar tierra maldita! ¡Llévame a casa'ttebayo! —gritaba desesperado, haciendo que la poca gente que había cerca los mirasen entre curiosos y molestos.  
>—¡Naruto!<br>—¡Que no!  
>—¡Tú lo has querido! —Y sin previo aviso, lo golpeó en la cabeza, sin llegar a dejarlo inconsciente. Después, lo cogió del tobillo y comenzó a arrastrarlo.<br>—¡Aay! ¡Qu-que cruel eres a veces…! —murmuró, sobándose la cabeza.  
>—Y tú cabezota. Ahora iremos a nuestra nueva casa.<br>—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí? ¡No! —intentó zafarse para poder levantarse del suelo, aun así, estaba en desventaja.  
>—¡Que no grites te digo! —Y de otro golpe, logró callarlo—. No será para siempre. Estaremos aquí solo unos días…<br>—¿Cuántos'tebbayo?  
>—Digamos… tantos como a mi me apetezca.<br>—¡No, eso es demasiado!  
>—Ajá… Mira, ya hemos llegado —dijo cuando al fin logró divisar una pequeña mansión entre las casas.<br>Rápidamente, Naruto se soltó y se puso en pie. Hizo una mueca tras ver el lugar donde se suponía que iban a vivir ahora.  
>—¿En "eso"…? ¡Pero si está en ruinas! ¡¿Y ya has visto que poco espacio tiene?<br>—¿Poco espacio? Oh venga, no me vengas ahora con el papel de niño pijo. Esa es la única mansión del pueblo. Ten en cuenta que en su interior cabrían hasta siete casas de aldeanos normales… —dijo esto mientras saludaba cortésmente a una anciana con la que se había cruzado—. Naruto, ya verás como no tardas en acostumbrarte.  
>—Lo dudo'ttebayo…<br>—Además, Allen llega mañana. Cuando te dormiste aproveché para llamarlo.  
>—…¿Quién?<br>—¡Tu primo, baka! —Esto se ganó un tercer golpe.  
>—¡Ya vale! ¡Acabarás dejándome tonto!<br>—¿Aún más?  
>Y así, continuaron con la conversación hasta llegar a la casa.<br>—¿Se puede saber de dónde has sacado la llave? —Naruto lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.  
>—No pienses nada raro, esta casa prácticamente nos pertenece.<br>—Lo que tú digas'ttebayo…  
>—Bueno, aquí es —terminó, abriendo de par en par la puerta—. ¿Qué tal está?<br>—Umm… —El rubio miró todo su alrededor y se encogió de hombros—. No está tan mal como pensaba… Pensé que los muebles serían tan viejos como los aldeanos del pueblo.  
>—Muy gracioso… Vale, busquemos nuestras hab…<br>—¿Desean algo? —De pronto, un hombre viejo, de cara demacrada y vestido de negro apareció ante los dos.  
>—¡Uaah! ¡Un fantasma! —El rubio menor se escondió detrás de su hermano al instante.<br>—Eso ha sido descortés, Naruto… —lo regañó Deidara—. Lo siento mucho—se disculpó, haciendo una reverencia al anciano, llevándose consigo la cabeza del menor para que lo imitase—. Mi hermano es idiota, entiéndalo…  
>—No se preocupe, ya estoy acostumbrado… —aseguró decaído—. Allen-san nos avisó que vendrían. Ya tenemos preparadas sus habitaciones, así que si me permiten…<br>Con un chasquido de dedos, hizo venir a dos hombres más, también vestidos con uniforme negro, para que se llevasen las maletas de los recién llegados.  
>—Gracias.<br>—Una pregunta. Esta casa no estará encantada, ¿no? —Al oírlo, Deidara pasó de él, los dos hombres lo miraron raro y el viejo suspiró agotado.  
>—Por aquí, por favor. —señaló éste último al mayor, ignorando olímpicamente al otro.<p>

* * *

><p>Y volviendo de nuevo al lugar anterior, ahora el primogénito de los Uchiha se debatía en si debía de entrar en la habitación de su hermano o no. Tenía ya una mano alzada, preparada para picar en la puerta. Por otro lado, él sabía que Sasuke podía llegar a ser un demonio cuando estaba enfadado. Y aunque eso era la mayor parte del tiempo, el lidiar con él después de una pelea con su padre era algo bastante más difícil…<br>Pero cuando su cabeza todavía no había logrado tomar ninguna decisión, la puerta se abrió.  
>—¿Se puede saber qué demonios haces plantado delante de mi habitación? —preguntó la voz de su hermano con un tono despectivo—. Si lo que quieres es entrar, basta con llamar y punto. Tsk…<br>—Eh… Si, bueno. ¿Puedo pasar?  
>—No. —Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta en sus narices.<br>—¡Otôto-baka! ¡Abre! —Itachi comenzó a golpearla como un niño pequeño. Definitivamente, su hermano era el único que podía lograr que se comportase de una manera tan infantil—. ¡Esto es importante, ¿sabes? ¡Se bueno por una vez y abre!  
>—Itachi, sabes perfectamente que no aguanto el juego del "hermanito psicólogo", así que ya puedes dar media vuelta y largarte.<br>—¡Abre ahora baka! ¡Y no le hables así a tu querido hermano mayor!  
>—Queridísimo… —murmuró Sasuke irónico, dándose al fin por vencido—. A ver, idiota, ¿a qué vienes?<br>El mayor pasó por alto el tan habitual insulto y entró en la habitación.  
>—Solo quiero que empieces a tratar un poco mejor a…<br>—Itachi, creí que había quedado claro. Yo trato a la gente como se merece que le traten.  
>—Pero creo que si le tuvieses un poco más de respeto a Otôsan él te trataría… ¿mejor?<br>—¿Es una pregunta? —Sasuke lo miró sarcástico, ya preparado para sacarlo a patadas del lugar.  
>—Olvida eso último… La cosa es que con tu comportamiento nos estás causando problemas a todos—concluyó, sentándose en la cama de su hermano, grave error.<br>—Está bien, si no tienes nada más que decir… —De la manera más cordial de la que el Uchiha menor fue capaz, abrió de nuevo su puerta con movimientos rápidos y fulminó al otro con la mirada—. Largo.  
>—Va en serio, Sasuke. Tienes que pensar bien en cómo te comportas respecto a nos…<br>—¡Largo te he dicho! —Y sin más, agarró a un chibi de su hermano por el cuello de la camisa y lo lanzó contra la pared del exterior.  
>—¡Otôto-baka! ¡Morirás solo si sigues así! —Tras esto, cerró de un portazo. Aunque esto no fue suficiente para dejar de oír el resto de insultos dirigidos hacia su persona; por ello, decidió que lo mejor sería ir a dar una vuelta.<p>

* * *

><p>8:30 PM<br>—Deidara, ¿qué haces?—preguntó el rubio menor mientras entraba en la ahora habitación de su hermano.  
>Naruto ya había hecho una corta visita turística por la mansión, y en conclusión, teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de habitaciones oscuras, puertas cerradas y ventanas que se abren "solas", podía decir sin duda alguna que le daba mal rollo. Y por esto mismo se negaba en rotundo a quedarse solo en una de esas acogedoras salas, así que acabó optando por ir a molestar al mayor.<br>Cómo no, al oírlo entrar, el eludido frunció el ceño y lo miró molesto.  
>—Estoy trabajando, Naruto. Así que… ¿por qué no pruebas a dar media vuelta y volver por donde has venido?<br>—¡Oye! ¡Que fuiste tú el que se empeñó en traerme a este pueble maldito! —le reprochó el menor, cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama.  
>—¿No tienes nada con lo que entretenerte? Todavía queda una hora para cenar. ¿Por qué no vas a dar una vuelta por el pueblo maldito? —continuó, aun sin apartar la mirada de sus escritos.<br>Naruto soltó una carcajada.  
>—¿Estás loco? Dentro de nada se hará de noche. Estaré completamente indefenso ante los vampiros que habitan en el castillo. —soltó, entrecerrando los ojos.<br>Deidara seguía a lo suyo.  
>—¿Te refieres al que hay entre las montañas?<br>—¡Sí! ¿Tú también lo has visto? ¡Ahí es donde habita el Conde Drácula!  
>—Lo que tú digas…<br>Narutó esperó en silencio alguna respuesta coherente, y Deidara se alegraba al fin de que el chico se hubiese callado.  
>Ninguno de los dos decía nada, y fue cuando las tablas del suelo de fuera de la habitación empezaron a crujir, señal de que alguien se acercaba.<br>Tras unos golpes en la puerta, ésta se abrió, y al instante, el rubio menor pego un grito y saltó de la cama, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.  
>—¡Nos han encontrado! ¡Ahora nos van a matar! —exclamó de forma dramática, arrastrándose hacia los pies de su hermano.<br>—¡Joder, Naruto! ¡Compórtate! —vociferó éste, colocando la planta de su zapato en la cara del menor para apartarlo.

El recién llegado era el mayordomo. O el fantasma, como a Naruto le gustaba llamarle.  
>—Escuché que el chico se aburría —comentó el viejo, mirando de reojo al eludido. Deidara se preguntó cómo lo escuchó, cuando se suponía que estaba en la planta baja—. Yo podría salir a acompañarlo, antes de que anochezca, para enseñarle el pueblo. —propuso, hablando lentamente, vocalizando bien todas y cada una de las palabras.<br>Al rubio mayor le brillaron los ojos.  
>—¡Claro que sí! ¡A él le encantaría, ¿verdad? —Naruto negó frenéticamente con la cabeza—. ¡Perfecto! ¡Adiós!<br>Y dicho esto, agarró a su hermano y lo echó de la habitación.  
>—Acompáñeme. —Por su lado, el mayordomo fantasma colocó una de sus esqueléticas manos en la espala del chico y lo arrastró escaleras abajo. Ya no tenía salida.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**

Ciertamente tuve dudas a la hora de publicar. Para empezar: el final de este capítulo, siendo sinceros, es una porquería.  
>Y aquí el por qué lo dejé así:<br>A mi parecer, el capítulo ha quedado muy largo. Y ya desde un principio quería cortarlo, pero no encontraba el lugar. As í que al final me lo tomé como si fuese una introducción, donde todo empieza… y así se quedó.  
>Bueno, espero que haya gustado y tal. Ya tengo el siguiente empezado (aunque probablemente no vaya a ser tan largo como esto…).<br>Matta ne!


End file.
